


Keep it up and I might kiss you

by Karratran



Category: Free!
Genre: Dystopia, M/M, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karratran/pseuds/Karratran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of hell their hearts connect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it up and I might kiss you

_Okay, ouch, that hurt._

It wasn’t as if Rin didn’t have a high resistance to pain, after all, he had spent already four years in this hell, plus other four in training. He had been the best in his batch, but it was rare when another human could land a hit that hurt _and_ proceed to beat the crap out of him.

And of course it had to be this guy he just met. This guy that he’d never heard of before. This guy who Rin couldn’t stop challenging whenever he got the chance. This guy who still had vibrant blue eyes despite having lived the same amount of time Rin had in the toxic environment – because toxic air tended to cloud their eyes.

Nanase Haruka.

Rin had been under the illusion that he had been kicking Nanase’s ass, but turns out they were more even than at odds than he first thought. Rin was confident of his physique, even without his abilities – suppressed by the training platform’s technology – _he was strong_. And the fact that Nanase was nearly as good, if not _just as_ , sent a thrill down his spine.

He had to admit, this jerk was good.

Kicking someone’s ass – of course Rin hadn’t been appreciating it, what the hell are you thinking about, sheesh – and getting his handled by said someone was exciting in ways Rin hadn’t experienced in years of being in this line of work. He wanted more. Especially since his job was killing BUGs.

It felt as if he was being given a breath of fresh air, the one thing soldiers never get. It’s either toxic waste outside the Walls, or filtered stagnant air inside the bases. They never get the chance to go back inside the Colonies, and never get to see their families again, unless they had siblings or cousins who shared the mutant genes as them. But that was rare.

Rin had been so lucky that Gou also had abilities. He would have gone mad if she hadn’t been with him. But at the same time he felt guilty that he’d want his sister dealing with the same amount of danger as he did and that they had left their mother alone.

He could see that Nanase felt the same, his twin brother was very important to him, being his support and his sanity. Even if he was really bossy. And loud. And tended to make his brother angry, since Sousuke had a thing for him and they kind of flirted with each other.

It was something that made Rin scratch his head. And sigh. A lot.

Being in a relationship with someone was the one thing Rin was absolutely against. His life was killing. His life was protecting the innocent civilians that lived within the Walls and the lives of his comrades who fought by his side. He did not need the added weight of a love interest since his heart was already occupied by his sister, and his team, comprised of Sousuke and Kisumi. That was enough for him.

Or too maybe too much, since Kisumi was already a handful. Especially with that ability of his. The telekinetic/telepathic type always got on his nerves. But it was necessary that one was always included in the teams, since they were the ones who kept the adhesion of the team and Linked their consciousnesses together, making the team more effective as a whole.

But the three of them were really tight back at training, so when the time for the official teaming up came, it only made sense that they stuck together when they were thrown into the battlefield.

Gou could have taken the place of the Linker in Rin’s team, but Sousuke and he took pity on Kisumi, and Gou was close with some guys that she’d met since before being recruited, so she teamed up with them. An Electrician idiot called Nagisa and an Engineer dork called Rei. The two teams got along greatly, though, and telepaths could Link amongst each other, thus Linking the teams.

And yet, he couldn’t take his mind off of the Sprite. The way his clear blue eyes sparkled when he was training with his brother, or when he managed to get a mackerel dish from the cafeteria, or the way his black hair shined under the lights of the training platform, or the droplets of sweat that fell from it… Rin hated to admit it, but he felt his heart beat faster whenever he was close to Nanase or even thought about him.

“…Back off, you’re practically breathing on my neck, Matsuoka.”

“H-huh?!” Rin scrambled off.

Nanase sighed. “Idiot,” he muttered.

“Oi!”

“…Let me at least stretch properly, I’ll get on the platform in a bit.”

And of course, Rin’s heart skipped a beat.

“We’re chatty today, aren’t we?” He teased, miserably at that.

Nanase only side-eyed him and his lips twitched into a tiny smirk.

_A smirk._

Maybe today was Rin’s lucky day.

Or at least it had been. The sound of a Myte chewing on the energy feed filled the spacious rooms of the base, promptly experiencing a black out. Meaning, not only they were out of light, but they’d run out of air soon.

Rin cussed loudly and Nanase sighed.

“I guess the fight is gonna have to wait, don’t’cha think?”

“…You like killing BUGs better than wasting your time with me.”

Okay, did Rin just hear a dejected tone in Nanase’s voice or was it his imagination running wild?

Because Rin was absolutely certain his White Matter would never let him go actual nuts, but the first option was so unlikely he honestly thought his abilities were starting to fail him.

Maybe going outside of the Walls they lived in and go protect them and the people who lived in the Colonies was hard and potentially fatal, but Rin knew he had been born for it. And what better than to do it with the best there was?

“I’m not gonna deny that pulverizing BUG ass is awesome. It is. But, somehow… if I was given the option, I’d choose staying inside base and wiping the floor with your ass.”

…Fuck, did Rin really say something _that stupid_?! What was he, a five year old?!

And, oh God, Nanase was looking at him so intensely-

…That… _that_ was the look he had whenever something good happened to him, like getting the stupidly rare mackerel dishes from the cafeteria, or when he got the chance to have a dip at the pool…

“Heh,” Nanase snorted and turned to the gear storage area. “Keep it up and I might kiss you, Matsuoka.”

Rin blinked several times, and when he remembered how to breathe, he wheezed.

 _Holy shit_.

Maybe he wasn’t such an uncultured idiot and could actually flirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't fucking believe I left it so lighthearted, I wanted to do the prompt "everything went dark" but I couldn't bring myself to spoiler this too much.
> 
> REASON WHY: This is the Prologue to a fic I have in mind. If you think I should continue it, please let me know, my effort to do it will depend on it! There are a lot of things I’m leaving here as inconclusive–like abilities, acronyms, and designations/titles/ranks–, because this is more of a teaser for what the fic would be.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: I changed some things, because this was the original idea without further development, and now that I have written down and solidified better this, there were some things that didn't add up. Sorry!**


End file.
